Gotham Knight Season Five
Gotham Knight Season Five is the fifth season of Gotham Knight, that deals with Bruce dealing with a mysterious opponent who has grudge against him for something he did in the past. Cast Main Cast * Andrew Lincoln as Bruce Wayne/Batman * Sean Pertwee as Alfred Pennyworth * J.K Simmons as James Gordon * Blake Lively as Catherine Klass / Catwoman * Dan Stevens as Jason Todd /Red Robin * Omari Hardwick as F.B.I Special Agent Cisco Blaine/Ronald Houston/Guardian * Karen Fukuhara as Ellen Yin Recurring Cast * Paul Johanson as Victor Marlowe/Prometheus * Shantel Yvonne VanSanten as Clayface Katrina Armstrong * David Mazouz as Bruce Wayne (in flashbacks) * Ben Mckenzie as James Gordon (in flashbacks) * Jai Courtney as Alfred Pennyworth (in flashbacks) * Donald Louge as Harvey Bullock (in flashbacks) * Camren Bicondova as Selina Kyle (in flashbacks) * Jamie Foxx as Lucius Fox Jr./Mr. Terrific * Josh Segerra as Adrian Chase/Vigilante * Cameron Monaghan as Jeremiah Valeska/The Joker * Gina Reverra as Lydia Cassamento * Matt Damon as Brant Jones/Hush * Tom Phelprey as Thomas Elliot * Milo Ventimeligia as Victor Sage * Robert G. McKay as Commissioner Frank Pike Episodes # "Gauntlet"-'Five months after the defeat of Trigon, Bruce is distracted from his duties as CEO of Wayne Enterprises to deal with being Batman and with Adrian Chase, who is still acting as Vigilante. Bruce gets informed by Commissioner Frank Pike that there have been gay people attacked all over the neighborhood. Bruce becomes personally involved in all of this when one of the victims include Lucius Fox Jr.'s husband Paul. Confronting Lucius Jr. at the hospital, Batman and Bruce promise to find the people responsible. Posing as a homosexual, Bruce is attacked by thugs only for Alfred to come assist him as Batman. They discover the thugs work for Lydia Cassmento, leader of the Scorpions. Kebo explains how business is great for the mob, with recruitment, drugs, prostitution, protection all doing well. Lydia Cassmento provides her people with cocaine, but he abstains because it gives him an edge over them. Suddenly, Adrian , disobeying Bruce's orders, confronts them. Bruce explains to Lydia Cassmento that Kebo has been drawing negative attention to her by coordinating the recent attacks against homosexuals. Adrian adds that Kebo has a personal vendetta against homosexuals because he was twice a victim of gang rape while in prison. Despite this, Lydia Cassmento states that Adrian won't have earned the right to be heard until he himself runs the mob's initiation gauntlet. Adrian agrees, taking a heavy beating, and eventually having to drag himself to the end of the line. While successful, he is badly hurt. When asked what he wants, Bruce explains that it's only a matter of time before the police follow the same trail he did to find Kebo and the police will have to act because of activists. With the pressure on, a desperate Kebo reveals that he contracted AIDS as a result of his rape, which he felt justified the murder of homosexuals. Adrian knocks his gun away, but Lydia Cassmento guns him down and allows them to leave. Lucius Jr. later contacts Bruce wanting to join his crusade never wanting to feel helpless again and while in prison, Samandra Watson gets strangled by a mysterious bandaged individual with a piano wire. # '''Batman V.S Vigilante"-'''In flashbacks, Lydia Cassmento is an immigrant to Bludhaven. At school, Lydia gets harassed by several white girls due to her Spanish accent. In the present, Lydia starts the next phase of her plan by joining a criminal organization called the Quadrant, which consists of Dragos Ibaceru, Remy Cartier, and Sid Bunderslaw. Cartier doesn't think that Lydia is worthy enough due to being a woman, and orders his son to kill him. With help from Poison Ivy, Lydia wages a small war on the group, killing both Cartier and his son Eric, then taking his seat in the table. Later on, Lydia tracks down the girls who bullied her as a child and sets them on fire as Ivy watches. Elsewhere, Bruce investigates the murder of Samandra Watson believing that Adrian Chase is the culprit. Chase sets his sights on a man named Leonard Kord, who has no relation to Ted Kord, a man who Chase convicted of assault, rape and murder of a crime that Mr. Kord didn't commit. When Mr. Kord is released from prison Vigilante believes it was due to a technicality so he goes and beats Mr. Kord in front of his wife and mother without mercy until Bruce arrives to subdue him. Bruce later tells Chase that Kord was actually Innocent of the crime and that it was not a technicality. Chase contemplates giving up being Vigilante, however, Bruce recruits him into his new team and wants Chase to follow his orders, which Chase accepts desperate to avoid making the same mistake again. Bruce rules out Chase as being the one who killed Samandra Watson. Elsewhere, Lydia is attacked by the bandaged man who killed Samandra Watson and calls himself Hush. Hush is enraged that Cassmento almost killed the Batman through her initiation and warns her to stay away from him. # '"A Shock To Your System"-'Along with Adrian, the new recruits for the team are Harper Row and Lucius Fox Jr. Bruce makes them go through a procedure where they have to defeat him in order to ring the bell in an attempt to encourage teamwork. A street urchin named Virgil Hawkins uses his powers to stop the Scorpions from commiting a crime. An impressed Lydia Cassamento forces Virgil to work for her or she will harm her sister Sharon, who is studying to be a doctor in National City. Cassmento gets targeted by a woman named Poison Ivy and the team discovers Cassamento worked with Ivy before Ivy decided to takeover her organization. Cassmento sends the remnants of her gang and Virgil to take down the Ivy which leads to an all out war in the city. Catwoman has a battle against Poison Ivy once again, but Catherine lets her guard down and is defeated which leads to Ivy escaping. Batman takes down members of the Scorpions, and tells Virgil that he should make a better choice not to throw his life away, since he believes that Virgil is meant to do better things in life. Batman and Virgil defeat the last few members of the gang, as Bruce knocks out Cassamento. Later, Bruce persuades Virgil to train and to learn how to use his powers as a member of The Bat Family. Virgil accepts the offer, and has Jason and Alfred train him. In order to gain Harper's trust, Bruce reveals his identity to her. While in the Army, during a mission, Blaine is ambushed by his superior General Phillip Hunter, who plans to sell a nuclear missile and frame Blaine for the crime. # "A Matter Of Trust"- Batman investigates a new drug, "Stardust", but still believes his team is not ready for the streets. While he is being informed about Hush, Adrian and Harper secretly raid Stardust dealer Waylon Jones' warehouse. The raid goes wrong and Jones ends up with superhuman strength and an inability to feel pain. Bruce learns what happened from FBI Victor Sage, convincing him that he still cannot trust his recruits. Catherine advises him to accept the recruits as they are and Batman finally uses his new team to stop Jones from creating more superhumans. Bruce also publicly endorses Alfred's decision to appoint Gordon as Deputy CEO after negative news stories almost cause him to resign. Lucius Jr. admits to Virgil (Static Shock) that he and his deceased friend Katrina were both responsible for Dakota. Blaine is incarcerated and hallucinates Floyd Lawton as his cellmate due to guilt over killing his brother. Afterward, he tells Lucy that he will not fight the charges against him, so she asks Bruce to help her break Blaine out of prison. # "Atonement"- Bruce's team captures an associate of Cassemento's and delivers him and his loot to the GCPD. Afterward, Virgil formally leaves the team, saying that he cannot work with Lucius Jr. Bruce leaves Gotham City to help Lucy break Blaine out of prison over Lucius Jr. and the team's objections. Gordon and Victor personally deliver the evidence to the GCPD, which turns out to be a disguised bomb. The explosion allows Cassemento's group to break in and steal weapons from evidence. Bruce infiltrates a federal prison and locates Blaine, who agrees to escape to safeguard Bruce. Bruce takes him and Lucy to a Shadowspiere. safe house. Lucius Jr. attempts to reconcile matters with Virgil. He and the team determine that Cassemento is planning an assault on the GCPD's strike force, where Victor is interrogating Cassemento's man. Virgil rejoins the team and they help everyone inside escape the attack. However, Catherine is injured and Cassemento captures Adrian, intending to torture him to death. Bruce returns and vows to rescue Adrian, while Victor decides to trust the vigilantes' motives. # "Human Target"- Bruce rescues Adrian, who tells him that he gave up Batman's true identity to Cassemento. Cassemento plans to kill Bruce as the CEO instead of as the vigilante. Blaine and Jason rejoins the team and suggests that bodyguard Christopher Chance, the "Human Target", could be able to help them. Christopher impersonates Bruce at Wayne Enterprises and fakes the CEO's death when Cassemento's mercenary attacks. The team realizes that Cassemento plans to consolidate the drug traffic of five cities through Gotham City, needing Batman eliminated for his plan to succeed. Bruce and his team, joined by Blaine, Jason and Christopher, raid Cassemento's meeting and capture her along with several other crime lords. Gordon publicly claims that Bruce's faked death was part of a sting operation. Hush kills Cassemento during transport, despite Cassemento telling him Batman's identity. Jason leaves Gotham City for Hub City, feeling that he has nothing to fight for anymore.Television reporter Susan McGuire obtains evidence that Bruce was in Bhutan during the time he was traveling the world. Meanwhile, Bruce finds out that Catherine is dating Victor Sage , an FBI agent sent to replace Blaine as head of their field office. # '"Hush"-'Bruce, Blaine, and the team track Hush, who starts killing the opponents that James Gordon encountered in the past such as the Julian Day who dies from sharpened umbrellas (the Penguin's weapon of choice). When Vic Sage is investigating who killed Cassamento, Catherine steals the bullets used to kill her. Attempting to stay ahead of their foe, Bruce and the team search out Jervis Tetch, who is being held in a hospital. Hush arrives and breaks Tetch's neck while Bruce and the team keep an eye on the former Signal-Man. Harper goes after Hush only for Hush to escape not before Harper cuts him. James Gordon struggles to find out what this all means since Hush is killing the villains he has encountered in the past. Catherine discovers that Gordon never quit drinking. Catherine tells Victor that she is Cat-Woman and works with the Batman, which intrigues him. When Bruce is meeting with his childhood friend Tommy Elliot, Lucius Jr. contacts Bruce telling him that evidence he has discovered suggests that Hush could be a GCPD officer; Gordon is shown waking from an alcohol-induced sleep with a slash across his arm and a gun in his possession. # '"Invasion"- Bruce finds himself back at Wayne Manor; both his parents are alive, he is about to be married to Katrina Armstrong, and Blaine is the Dark Knight. However, it is revealed that he, Blaine, Catherine, Selina, and Ted are all being held unconscious inside pods aboard the Dominator mothership. Meanwhile, Lucius Jr., Eddie Thawne and Cisco Ramon try to hack into the Dominators' mainframe using a piece of their technology. The team recovers a necessary device with the help of the Flash and Superman and manages to locate the others. Bruce begins seeing flashes of his former life, as do Selina and Ted. All five captives soon realize that they are inside a shared hallucination of simulated reality. Their escape attempt is blocked by manifestations of Victor Marlowe, Azrael, Trigon Smythe, and their mercenaries. The group defeats all of them, then leaves the dream and awakens inside the ship. Escaping in a shuttle, they are rescued by the Waverider. Ted deduces that the Dominators were gathering information from their minds to help them complete a special "weapon", using the hallucination as a distraction. The team learns that the Dominator mothership is headed toward Earth. # "Heart of Hush"-'At an abandoned hospital, Hush has been renovating the inside. His staff consists of a strange menagerie of zombie-life drifters wandering aimlessly through the halls. Some of these people are used for menial labor. Others are used as organ donors. Harper is revealed to be in league with Hush and provides further information on the team to him. Catherine and Victor Sage decide to go outside of the law by going after the Chechen who is beating his wife. Catherine protects her as Cat-Woman and advises to go to the FBI field office in Gotham City with all the documents she has on the mob without mentioning her involvement. Hush then captures Catherine worrying Sage. Tommy learns Catherine is Cat-Woman when Hush removes Catherine's heart and leaves her hooked to a cardiopulmonary machine and then delivers her to the hospital. Tommy promises Victor to keep Catherine's secret because of doctor-patient confidentiality. When the team tracks down Hush to an abandoned hospital where Hush removed Catherine's heart, Harper reveals her true allegiance since Hush gave her proof that Bruce was the Knight instead of Hugo Strange and escapes with Hush.Wayne angrily admits that his best was not enough, and that perhaps the only way to confront a killer like the Reaper is by using something he is loath to do: use a firearm in crime fighting. Wayne retrieves the gun that was used to kill his parents and begins to prepare for the coming battle. Investigating Hush on his own, Commissioner Pike sends information he discovers to Gordon just before the villain captures him. The information turns out to be about Arthur Claybourne's illegitimate son, who may now be seeking retribution. Bruce deduces Hush is hiding in Claybourne's former penthouse and goes there alone. He finds that Hush has staged it to resemble Bruce's prior attack. Bruce shoots Hush only to realize that he put a gagged Pike into a coma. Hush set Pike as himself to trick Bruce. Blaine is recaptured by the FBI because of Hush posing as Lucy. Bruce encounters Stephanie and Katrina in his lair, who are still alive. # "Who Are You?"- Bruce welcomes the seemingly-revived Katrina and Stephanie into the team, but it becomes clear that she is a creation of Clayface and Stephanie's Earth-Twelve doppelganger Red X, having been broken out of S.T.A.R. Labs by Hush. The duo escapes and calls Bruce for a meeting, which ends in their capture. Learning about Paul, Adrian convinces Lucius Jr. to focus on his capabilities, not his flaws. Bruce places them in a D.E.O. facility, hoping to change her one day. Bruce reveals his plans to follow their Stephanie's dying wish, to have Jason be the Red Robin again. In Hub City, a man wearing a hood stops an attempted assault in a bar revealed to be Jason. Meanwhile, Bruce convinces Victor to represent Cisco whose corrupt superior, General Walker, arrives to transfer him into custody. However, Victor manages to keep Cisco in his jurisdiction. # '"Second Chances"-'Sixteen months ago, Jason watched as his mother, an addict, was killed by a dealer in front of his brother, who was transferred to foster care, barring Jason from seeing her. He was inspired by the Dark Knight to become a vigilante. In the present day, Victor tells Bruce that the NSA has been investigating Walker, whose file has vanished. While Lucius Jr. tries to locate it, Bruce takes Adrian and Alfred to Hub City to find Jason. Jason refuses to return until he brings in Sean Sonus, who was responsible for the drugs that his mother was addicted to. With a last-minute plea and telling Jason what Stephanie's last wish for him was, Jason agrees to let the team help him. Bruce, Adrian, and Alfred help Jason defeat the dealers during a shipment, however, Bruce fails to convince Jason of killing Sonus. Meanwhile, Lucius Jr. meets a hacktivist whom Katrina inspired during her college days and obtains a file against Walker. With the file, Sage manages to get Blaine released and Walker arrested. Jason meets with Bruce and agrees to return to honor Stephanie. Meanwhile, Brant Jones, the mayor of Gotham City, is sent a video of Batman shooting Commissioner Pike and contacts Peter Foley ordering for a manhunt to take place. # '"Guy's Night"-'During a prison transfer, the prison guards are assassinated by a therianthropic Fox, a therianthropic Shark, and a therianthropic Vulture. Those individuals are revealed to be university students and social outcasts named David, Justin, and Amber. Instead of costumes, they mutated by using stolen formulas from Kirk Langstorm. Jason becomes appointed to be a member of the GCPD. Bruce is spending time with Tommy, however, he has to leave him when Gordon has located the trio. Bruce and Gordon attempt to arrest them, however, they escape due to the intervention of Peter Foley, Mayor Jones, and the Strike Force. Bruce correctly deduces that Hush is responsible for sending the footage. Susan asks Bruce is he is the Batman and he says no. Alfred discredits her by hacking Susan's files and inserting proof that she committed plagairism. Susan gets angry when Bruce when she gets fired and Bruce confronts Alfred in anger. Gordon meets with Jones and Foley to explain the circumstances surrounding Pike being sent into comatose. The team intercepts the trio when they attempt to kill the students that bullied them and are able to cure them enabling Foley and the Strike Force to arrest them. Mayor Jones then allows the team to leave with Batman telling him of how he regrets shooting Pike. Meanwhile, Adrian goes to Opal City to meet with Celia Kazanthakakis (Corina Akeson). Celia recognizes Adrian as the district attorney of Gotham City. Adrian asks for her son's name, explaining how he is believed to be Hush as well as her son erasing all traces of his existence. However, Celia refuses to give Adrian the name of her son, considering it justfied and due to her grudge towards Hugo Strange believing that Strange killed Claybourne, who was her lover. Lucius Jr., who is with Adrian hacks into Celia's computer and learns that she has been in contact with her son whose name is Richard. Adrian and Lucius Jr. then get marijuana while bonding over their issues, such as Doris constantly worrying about Adrian and Lucius Jr. losing Paul. # '"Sins of The Father"-'''Victor Sage gets targeted by Floyd Lawton, who is still alive and wants revenge on Sage. Dead Shot gets opposed by Hush, who is then enraged that Dead Shot is alive. Using a piece of Dead Shot's technology, Lucius Jr. manages to track Dead Shot down where he plans to assassinate Sage, when he is visiting Catherine at the hospital. Dead Shot then escapes. Alfred gets Susan her job back by providing an anonymous testimony and leaves to work on his morality. Adrian begins to search through legal records regarding Celia's son Richard and discovers that Richard was a disturbed individual and that he changed his name to Victor Sage. In flashbacks, Floyd Lawton came from a family of wealthy real-estate tycoons, Floyd witnessed his older brother killed by his abusive parents when he was a child and later murdered them when he was fourteen while setting it up to make it look like they killed themselves Lawton later discovers that despite his parents being sent to Arkham Asylum on accounts of child abuse before his brother's death, they were not committed to the prison as their doctor, Victor's father Arthur Claybourne, agreed to keep them out of the asylum as long as they give him a large peace of property that would eventually become Claybourne's Department Store. Lawton then starts working on his shooting skills. # "Dangerous Liaison"- Lucius Jr. gets an offer from Barbara to help free former Pandora leader Justin Tanner in exchange for a cache of secret information. Tanner is currently in D.E.O custody without due process. Lucy plans to use Tanner as bait to destroy Pandora, however, Barbara , having already anticipated it, finds Tanner's true location and leads her team, including Lucius Jr, , to the rescue. They are interrupted by The Bat Family ; but Lucius Jr. forces them to allow Pandora to escape with Tanner. Pandora end their connection to Lucius Jr. Jason believes herself to be an unsuitable brother and leaves his brother at Wayne Manor despite Alfred forgiving him. Cisco confronts Lucy for her moral ambiguity, however, he later on decides to accept it. Adrian starts to keep an eye on Sage believing him to be Hush since Richard Kazantkakis was a disturbed individual long before the death of his father. In flashbacks, Victor Sage was once Richard Kazanthkakis, a high-ranked executive in his father's company. However, Richard conducted a psychopathic streak that greatly disturbed Claybourne which is why Claybourne secretly planned to disown him. When Richard discovers his father is draining power with his plant, he goes to confront him. Claybourne then has his son beaten by his security team and thrown out of the office building. Richard later goes home to his penthouse to see the news that his father has been murdered by the Knight, thus inspiring him to fight crime. # '''"Whisper Gang"-'''General Walker escapes from the military police and goes to Kiev, Ukraine, for a deal with Markovian terrorists. Bruce takes everyone except Adrian, who is helping Gordon prepare for his interview with Susan. When Bruce and his team arrive to Kiev by a company jet, Bruce is greeted by Draco. However, Draco hits Bruce in the face and wants nothing to do with anymore due to hating Bruce for not helping Ottavio, who was a part of the Whisper Gang, during his time of need. After Lucius Jr. blackmails a Ukrainian analyst, the team captures Walker's thug, whom Blaine tortures to no avail. To prevent Blaine and Lucius Jr. from acting against their morals, Bruce, Alfred, and Virgil do something criminal for Draco by attacking a rival named Justin Whicker, who is a sex trafficker. The team and the Whisper Gang intercept Walker's deal. Blaine decides to spare Walker, who is arrested by the Military Police, while Lucius Jr. deals wit the fail safe bomb. Upon returning, Bruce sleeps with Susan. Meanwhile, with help from Adrian, Gordon's interview is successful and they become friends. # "Triumph"- Bruce meets Lady Shiva, who reveals that she was Ra's al Ghul's step-daughter. She tells Bruce that she hates him for killing her step-father, so she helped Brant become Hush. Bruce confronts Brant, who says that he has kidnapped McGuire and she will starve if Bruce kills him. The Batman breaks into Brant's house and tries to reason with Brant's wife, Dawn, until the Strike Force storms in, forcing him to escape. Lucius Jr, agrees to hack Department of Homeland Security drones for Pandora in exchange for assistance in finding McGuire's' location. Bruce's team enters the building, finding and rescuing McGuire before Bruce confronts Brant. Blaine brings Dawn to try and convince Brant to surrender, only for him to mortally stab her. Bruce engages Brant while the others take McGuire and Dawn away. Shiva arrives and helps Brant overpower and abduct Bruce. Brant tells Bruce that he plans to help Bruce learn who he really is. Meanwhile, Brant continues acting normally at City Hall, angering the team. In flashbacks, after being excluded for acting arrogantly against Bruce, Brant went through a mental breakdown in the prep school which led to him being sent to an asylum. Brant was then released by Jeremiah Arkham. However despite this, Brant blamed Bruce and his mother for his mental breakdown. #"Temnyy rytsar'"- In flashbacks during the period after Stephanie's death, Lucy Lane decided to respect Batman which is why she orders Victor Sage, Lila Michaels, and Anthony Ivo to acquire DNA samples of the Dark Knight. Bruce, Alfred, and Lucius Jr. continue working together. However, Bruce must go after the Penguin when he starts a gang war. Victor Sage manages to obtain the sample. In the present, Brant continues torturing Bruce to make him confess a "secret". The former brings a seemingly reluctant Harper, apparently murdering her after Bruce refuses to do it. Bruce reveals that he killed people back then because he liked it, which Brant wanted to hear. Brant then kills Harper as Hush, since she didn't want to kill Bruce and his team. Brant lets Bruce go, and he returns to Wayne Manor and tells the team about his decision to end his vigilantism. #"Disbanded"-'With Brant having broken him, Bruce disbands the team and calls in Draco and the Whisper Gang to take out Brant. Alfred tries to reason wit Bruce, reminding him that there are better ways of doing things. Lucius Jr. goes to Helix and manages to find pixelated footage of Brant without his Hush mask stabbing his wife Dawn to death when Dawn, who is devastated that her husband killed a lot of people, tries to plead with him to turn himself over to the authorities or she would go to the police to tell them what he did. Bruce allows Draco and the Whisper Gang to steal diabetes medicine as a dow npayment, but they are stopped by the team. When the Whisper Gang are targeting Jones, Blaine arrives as Guardian to save the Mayor. When Draco asks Alfred why he is doing this and if he wants Jones dead. Alfred admits that he does want Jones dead, but not like this. After saving Jones, Blaine and Sage are forced to assign FBI agents to protect Jones since someone hacked into find his schedule of when the assassination happened. Alfred tells Bruce that they can fix him if he is willing to accept help. Bruce rejoins the team, taking out the Whisper Gang and saving hostages that Draco had taken as leverage. Lucius Jr. manage to decode Jones' pixelation device, revealing Hush's identity to the police. Bruce claims he's not ready to put the hood back on yet but, with his team, it will be sooner rather than later. When Jones is being protected by the FBI, the FBI agents see footage of Jones murdering his wife and proceed to arrest him. However, Jones kills all of them and leaves the safe house. #'"The Strange Case of Rupert Thorne"-'Jones goes into hiding with Rupert Thorne, who has returned to Gotham and revealed to be the childhood friend of his father, the late Roger Jones. Thorne goes to meet with his childhood friend Lew Moxon. Rupert reveals to Moxon that he knows Lew has betrayed him by taking some of his money, and as per policy, Lew takes out a gun and shoots himself. After feeling really good about himself, Thorne gets haunted by strange visions and sounds of his old friend. Brant helps Thorne make an illegal transfer of drugs into Gotham City and then drugs him with a chemical causing Thorne to hallucinate Moxon. Thorne then believes that his right-hand man Johnny Gnetto and Deputy Mayor David Hull are behind this since Jones gives Thorne proof that Thorne's mistress Johnny. Thorne goes crazy and tries to gun the two men down when Bruce is opening the Martha Wayne Foundation. Bruce and the team arrive at the event to fight Thorne and his thugs. Lucius Jr. stays behind in the Bat Cave to use drones to lead everyone to safety so they can get away from the gunfire. Thorne then kills Hull and then gets subdued by Gordon. Later, Thorne is sent to Arkham Asylum due to not being charged for Hull's murder due to insanity. Johnny takes over Thorne's mob, however Johnny and Thorne's mistress are killed by Hush for adultery. In flashbacks, Thorne and Claybourne help Brant kill his mother Marla due to believing Marla to be a gold digger which is why she married his old friend Roger. #"Talk To The Hand"- Jason is able to rescue Blaine just in time before he is killed while going after Hush. Brant as Hush tasks Beth Ontiveros with unleashing a deadly gas in the GCPD squad room in an attempt to assassinate Gordon since Brant finds him to be to be a problem. However, Beth is stopped by Bruce, saving everyone's life. As the team decide to throw a baby shower for Yin after Gabriel returns and is informed that he is about to be a father. Aware that Brant wants to take over the city, Bruce stages a fake draws out Brant, who is captured himself and Bruce gets defeated. However, he is able to escape when Brant attempts to set him on fire. #"Fathers"- Jones bribes the judge to release dangerous convicts, including Killer Croc, on bail. Bruce is sent a body at Wayne Enterprises, identified as Henry Goodwin. While Lucius Jr. and Jason track Croc, the others investigate Goodwin, who is revealed to have been killed by Celia, shocking Victor Sage, who is helping the team in their investigation as well as investigating a series of murders made by a serial killer called the Identity Thief, who is removing faces on the victims he kills. Batman convinces Sage to go to Tommy for help and Tommy agrees to it out of respect for Catherine since Catherine was her friend. The team deduces that Jones and Croc are stealing Gotham City's power supply, which is wrecking havoc for the people of Gotham. With Bruce wearing the Batman costume again, they track the power plant absorbing the electricity and engage Crock's party while Bruce duels Jones. Crock is captured as Lucius Jr. defuses the capacitor. Bruce explains that Claybourne is Victor Sage's father and that Jones is mentally ill. Disillusioned, Jones asks Bruce to kill him, but Bruce arrests him instead. Meanwhile, Jason refuses to testify in court so as not to upset his brother leading to the judge dismissing his claim. #'"Identity Theft"-'The team holds a party for Bruce, who is not the celebrating mood due to Catherine still being in hospital. Adrian, Lucius Jr., and Jason are later kidnapped by Jones' outside team. Realizing that Jones is picking them off after Gordon is abducted by Clay-Face and Red X, Bruce accepts his father Victor's aid to help him lean on Jones. However, Jones revealed he has has kidnapped Damien and Bruce is forced to free Jones from FBI custody. Jones also reveals that he knows he is not Arthur Claybourne's son and that he only pretended to show Bruce the consequences of his actions. Blaine is kidnapped by Lady Shiva and her League of Assassins. Bruce recruits Nyssa to help him fight Jones' army. Tommy and Sage team up to investigate when victims are being found in the Narrows with their faces removed. Tommy and Sage arrive to a crude surgery theatre. It is revealed that Hush is now mimicking Bruce Wayne down to the smallest detail, having used Arkham Asylum inmates as "donors" for his facial reconstruction. Jones then kills Tommy and injures Victor when Victor tries to arrest him. #'"Friend In Need"-'''Bruce recruits Victor, Nyssa, Lucy, Clay-Face and Digger Harkness. Bruce's party frees Julie Blaine, and Lucius Jr. Bruce tasks Victor with taking Julie's party to be the D.E.O in order to safe him and manages to free Adrian, Virgil, and Gordon who knock Red X out while Nyssa kills Lady Shiva. Victor kills Harkness in order to protect Julie when Harkness betrays Bruce. Jones, who is impersonating Bruce, takes Damian to Wayne Tower. He uses Damian to bypass the retina scan to steal Bruce's fortune. When confronted by batman, the Dark Knight reveals his identity of Bruce Wayne to Damian. When Hush turns his gun on Batman during the confusion, the Caped Crusader disarms him and Damian is freed after slamming a glass jar onto Jones' face, before Batman knocks him out. As Batman can't take Hush to the Gotham City Police Department or to the DEO and the FBI, Adrian takes Jones to a private prison on Lian Yu, where Jones vows to escape and kill everyone Bruce loves. In the aftermath, Julie decides to let Damian visit Bruce for a while. Feeling good about himself, Adrian returns to find the water running in his home from his bathtub and rushes over to discover his wife Doris, who has been killed, lying in the bath tub in a pool of blood. Adrian is then sent a video of Jones, before he was imprisoned on Lian Yu, mocking him about his wife's death. Category:Gotham Knight Category:Seasons Category:Season Five Category:TV Series Category:Batman Category:Live-Action